Contos de realidade
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Porque contos de fadas não existe, nunca existiram e nunca existirão. Resposta ao desafio de Lady Murder.
1. Boneca

Disclameir: Naruto não me pertence, ou você tá me achando com cara de Kishimoto

**Disclameir: **Naruto não me pertence, ou você tá me achando com cara de Kishimoto? ò.ó

**X**

**Resposta ao desafio Drabble mais Fanart proposto por Lady Murder**

**X**

**Boneca**

Tenten tinha várias bonecas de porcelana. Era simplesmente uma fixação que aquela garota tinha, de comprá-las e colocá-las na sua estante. Admirar todas as bonecas, com suas peles perfeitas e seus grandes olhos. Era uma pena que sempre que comprava uma boneca nova, outra acabasse esquecida, até que caísse no chão e quebrasse. Mas Tenten nunca se lembrava dessas bonecas, por isso desejava ser como uma.

E ela acabou sendo. Neji a admirou por um bom tempo até conseguir uma garota melhor—e Tenten acabou esquecida no final da estante.

**X**

**N/A: **Coletânea de dez drabbles NejiTen. Vamos poder postar os temas em qualquer ordem, então fica legal. Acho que a maioria vai ser um draminha bááásico, mas acaba que alguma se torna um romance frufru? Vai saber. Aliás, eu vou colocar a fanart no meu profile daqui a pouco, se alguém quiser dar uma olhadinha...


	2. Morte

Disclameir: Naruto não me pertence, ou você tá me achando com cara de Kishimoto

**Disclameir: **Naruto não me pertence, ou você tá me achando com cara de Kishimoto? ò.ó

**X**

**Resposta ao desafio Drabble mais Fanart proposto por Lady Murder**

**X**

**Morte**

Neji se importava em tirar vidas, e como se importava. Mesmo assim, era algo que ele tinha que fazer, afinal, era um ANBU. E ele matava, mas nunca olhava nos olhos de quem matou. Tenten tinha o péssimo hábito de fazer isso, de olhar para os olhos mórbidos que a encaravam, sem realmente enxergá-la.

O único par de olhos mortos que nunca encarou foram os orbes perolados de Neji, depois daquela fatídica missão.

**X**

**N/A: **Pois é, nenhum drabble tem relação com o outro, se ninguém notou. E sim, eu matei o Neji. Haha. I'm an evil piece of toast. Muahá.

**X**

**Lady Murder: **Esse também está do mal, não concorda? Muahá. Os picles irão dominar o mundo, acredite (leia-se: não me mate por ter matado o Neji). Admita que NejiTen é legalzinho. Mas o que rula mesmo é LeeTen! LeeTen é VIDA! .

**Chibi Anne: **Coitada da Tenten XD Ah, eu vou passar seu número de fics, muaháháhá. Haha. 8D

**Mr. Montagh: **Óbvio que é melhor o Neji ficar com a Hinata. Ficou com ela sim, NejiHina é vida, é luz. Tá aqui mais um DRABBLE!


	3. Pulsação

Disclameir: Naruto não me pertence, ou você tá me achando com cara de Kishimoto

**Disclameir: **Naruto não me pertence, ou você tá me achando com cara de Kishimoto? ò.ó

**X**

**Resposta ao desafio Drabble mais Fanart proposto por Lady Murder**

**X**

**Pulsação. **

Era engraçado o modo como o coração dela acelerava quando Neji chegava perto. Tenten podia sentir o sangue pulsando em suas veias. Era simplesmente delicioso sentir o coração acelerar tanto. Achou que, sempre que Neji estivesse por perto, seu coração bateria com mais força.

Foi realmente o engraçado o fato de que, mesmo Neji estando por perto, tentando protegê-la, a pulsação de Tenten acabou quando aqueles ninjas a atingiram.

**X**

**N/A: **Matei a Tenten, mas eu não gostei desse drabble. Tá meio forçado. Mas a gente supera.

**X**

**Chibi Anne: **Haha XD Passar-te-ei, anote o que eu digo XD Dessa vez eu matei a Tenten, que tal?

**Lady Murder: **NejiHina é vida sim. LeeTen também! E, dessa vez, eu matei a Tenten XD Que feliz (lol)

**Vicky-chan 11: **Agora matei a Tenten-chan! Que tal? XD NejiTen? Sou mais LeeTen XDD É mais fofo e real, aceite.

**Mr. Montagh: **Eu sei que você adora DRABBLES! Matarei, matarei! (a garota das trevas)


	4. Flor

Disclameir: Naruto não me pertence, ou você tá me achando com cara de Kishimoto

**Disclameir: **Naruto não me pertence, ou você tá me achando com cara de Kishimoto? ò.ó

**X**

**Resposta ao desafio Drabble mais Fanart proposto por Lady Murder**

**X**

**Flor**

Tenten não era como uma flor. Não era delicada. Não era admirada por muitos. Era só Tenten. Chocolates combinavam muito mais com ela. Mesmo assim, para Neji, Tenten sempre seria uma flor.

Era uma pena, claro. Com as mãos humanas, as flores poderiam ser tanto bem cuidadas quanto destruídas. E Neji não era um exemplo de pessoa carinhosa.

**X**

**N/A: **Esses drabbles estão me cansando. Eu estou com preguiça de responder as reviews, então, que seja.


	5. Gelo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Gaara.

**X**

**Resposta ao Desafio Drabble mais Fanart proposto por Lady Murder**

**X**

**Gelo **

Por mais que ela quisesse se aproximar, por mais que ela _tentasse_ se aproximar, ela não conseguia. Neji não dava brecha nenhuma para qualquer tentativa de aproximação da garota. Ele era simplesmente... bem, ele era simplesmente _ele_. Sério, frio.

Impenetrável.

**X**

**N/A: **We are BACK! Eu só tenho uma coisa para dizer: você gosta dos seus casais, eu gosto dos meus, não venha dar uma de biba louca para cima de mim, senhorita mal-comida. Obrigada pela compreensão n.n


	6. Beijo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Gaara.

**X**

**Resposta ao Desafio Drabble mais Fanart proposto por Lady Murder**

**X**

**Beijo **

Os lábios de Tenten o distraíram. Eram macios, eram quentes e tinham gosto de mel com leite. Neji nunca provara sabor igual e agora deveria confessar que estava amando. Os dois estavam numa missão de espionagem para a Vila da Chuva, e quando ele estava cansado demais, Tenten aproximou-se e lhe beijou.

Sentiu uma kunai contra o seu pescoço. Tenten era uma traidora, e aquele fora o beijo da morte.

**X**

**N/A: **(...)


	7. Medo

**Disclaimer: **Eu sou o Kishimoto? Não. Bgs.

**X**

**Resposta ao desafio Drabble mais Fanart proposto por Lady Muder**

**X**

**Medo**

Ele a amava. Ele a amava mais do que devia, mais do que era possível, bem mais do que era necessário. Ele a amava mais do que amava seu pai. Ele amava, e pronto. Mas ele tinha tanto_ medo_ desse sentimento. Medo do que faria se ela o deixasse. Porque ele era um ANBU, era orgulhoso, era Hyuuga, era preocupado – e não iria admitir seus sentimentos pondo-a em risco. Ele odiava quando, depois de uma cansativa e perigosa missão, ela se despedia dele. Neji tinha medo de que fosse a última despedida.

Neji tinha medo de amar Tenten. Tinha medo de perdê-la.

**X**

**N/A: **Que coisa fofa. (L'


	8. Manhã

**Disclaimer**: Naruto (c) Gaara.

**X**

**Resposta ao desafio drabble mais fanart proposto por Lady Murder **

**X**

**Manhã**

Abraçou-o, tentando segurá-lo consigo por mais tempo. Mas ele simplesmente segurava os braços dela e a tirava de cima. Neji levantava-se e ia embora, e Tenten ficava olhando para as costas dele – e depois, para o vazio. Por que ele ia? Por que só aparecia de noite e ia logo que amanhecia? Não a amava, como ela o amava. Mas mesmo assim... Deveria tratá-la ao menos um pouco melhor. Com mais amor. Mesmo que falso.

O amor falso era a noite, mas Tenten não sabia disso. Era a noite porque ele podia fazer o que queria, sem se preocupar com ela. E de manhã – e Tenten sabia ainda menos disso – era o amor verdadeiro. O amor preocupado. Tenten odiava as manhãs. Neji as prezava.

**X**

**N/A: **qtau/


	9. Olhos

**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Kishimoto.

**X**

**Resposta ao desafio drabble mais fanart proposto por Lady Murder **

**X**

**Olhos **

Ele a olhou uma vez antes de partir naquela perigosa missão. Os olhos de Neji estavam cheios de sentimentos, como nunca estiveram antes, e Tenten conseguia ler cada um deles, o que era impossível antes: um pedido de desculpas, arrependimento, esperança, sofrimento e, principalmente, amor.

Quando trouxeram o corpo morto de Neji para Konoha, seus olhos estavam vazios.

**X**

**N/A: **O próximo é o último! Aêêê! 8D


	10. Amor

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**X**

**Resposta ao desafio Drabble mais Fanart proposto por Lady Murder**

**X**

A _pulsação_ de Tenten aumentou quando Neji colocou a _flor_ em seus cabelos, delicadamente. Ele a puxou para uma dança, sem nunca deixar de olhá-la nos _olhos_. Ambos sorriram. Era aquele momento. O único momento feliz da vida deles. Mesmo com a Guerra Ninja. Mesmo com amigos morrendo. Aquela era a hora deles, e Tenten sentia calor, mesmo que a temperatura estivesse fria como _gelo_. Dançariam até que a _manhã_ chegasse, dançariam mesmo que o mundo acabasse. Neji a guiava na dança, como se ela fosse uma _boneca_. Tenten aproximou os lábios dos dele, e o _beijo_ foi perfeito. E, quando eles ouviram os barulhos de outros ninjas, não tiveram medo da _morte_. Abraçaram-se, pois havia algo mais forte entre eles. Havia _amor_.

**X**

**N/A: **Depois de fazer toda a fic uma coisa triste, esse final tá escorrendo açúcar de tão meloso, hahaha. Espero que tenham gostado. Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, elas realmente foram importantes. Amo vocês. (L)


End file.
